A Healer Of Hearts
by Athena Rem Kisanagi
Summary: When Ukitake's health turns for the worst, a girl from the Fifth Division, the Third Chair was transferred to be his fukutaichou and his personal doctor. She's nervous and at a complete lost, but will she heal Ukitake or will he heal her heart? UkitakeXOC
1. Meeting The Healer

**A Healer Of The Hearts**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach or any of it's character. But I DO own the plot of this story and my original character, Tatsuya Maiko. This story was a request by Alex Rosario! I hope you like it, Axel!!_

I was nervous completely out of my mind. My ex-captain, Yamamoto-Kisanagi Rem, had me transfer to the Thirteenth Division to take care of the Tuberculosis captain, Ukitake Jūshriō. I sighed deeply as my feet patted against the wooden floor, "I wanted to stay in her division…" I muttered to myself. I remember when I first met her, she was so beautiful…

Ever since I was little, when she saved me from a large group of Hollows tried to devour me, while I was training in the Junrinan district. All I saw before they attack was the Hollows jagged teeth, dripping with saliva at me, then snow begun to fall. She jumped over my friends as I with her zanpakutō released, she was wearing a white and blue nagajugan, slicing any Hollows that stood against her. She made quick work of them, and then turned to me with a concerned look crossing her features. Her ice blue eyes were filled with warmth as she pulled me to her in a motherly hold. "Someone get Unohana-taichou! This one is terribly injured and barely alive!" She called out, before my world became black.

Later on, I woke up in a bed, in a place that did not look like my home in the Junrinan district. I was in the Fifth Division Captain's quarters, with her watching over me and my health. The only thing she said was, "Ah! Good, I hope my new soon-to-be Third Chair would awake by now." Now, here I am, after working under her for thirty-eight years as her Third Chair to be transferred to the Thirteenth Division as Fukutaichou and Ukitake-taichou's personal doctor for his tuberculosis. I heard so many rumors throughout the Fifth Division of Ukitake-taichou's strength and seriousness, which all made me nervous. I touch the Lily of the Valley charm that I wore in my hair since my ex-captain gave me it when I joined her division on my birthday.

I miss my old division, "Hi!!" Said a hyper blond haired, blue/purple eyed girl jumped out of nowhere. I dropped my bag, clutching to my heart in surprise falling to the ground. The girl blinked at me, "You must be the new fukutaichou! I'm Kotetsu Kiyone, Third Chair of the Thirteenth Division. That lazy guy over there, who clearly I'm better than him, is Kotsubaki Sentarō." She said. I quickly stood up and bowed to them in respect, "It's a pleasure to meet you both." I said, but Sentarō started to argue with Kiyone about who's better than whom. I sweatdropped, while I tried to stop them from arguing; until I heard a series of coughing. I immediately turned seeing the white haired, tuberculosis captain with his hand over his mouth, coughing.

As my ex-captain would say, I went straight into my "doctor's mode", "You two! Shut it! Get me a bowl of steaming hot water and herbal green tea from the Fourth Division! Move!" I ordered, snapping my finger to them. "Yes maim!" They said, saluting to me rushing off. I quickly ushered Ukitake-taichou back to his room into his bed. Pulling my bag beside me, I opened it up, getting out my stethoscope. Putting the stethoscope to his chest I asked him to breathe, which he followed what I asked promptly. "I have the hot water, Tatsuya-fukutaichou!" Said Sentarō, rushing in. "Place it in his lap and let him breathe in the hot steam, it'll open his bronchiole and calm down his illness." I ordered. Sentarō followed my order to a T, Kiyone rushed in with the hot tea and begun pouring a cup, "Tatsuya-fukutaichou? How do you know so much about stuff like this?" Asked Kiyone, looking to me as Ukitake's breathing started to settle.

I thought for a minute, "You know Kisanagi-taichou fairly well, right?" I asked. "Yeah! She comes around here sometimes to check on Ukitake-taichou." She answered. "She is a level three asthma patient of Unohana-taichou. She just never told many people because she thinks they would handicap her. I used to doctor her when her lungs flared up." I explained. Sentarō and Kiyone looked to each other then back to me, "You two need to chill out with the yelling," I said, as I took off my stethoscope, "He doesn't need any loud disturbances. You should be fine in two days, Ukitake-taichou. Just keep drinking this tea and I'll be back for your breathing exercises with the steam after your supper." I said.

He flashed me a smile, "Thank you, I glad that Kisanagi-taichou allowed a person like you, Tatsuya, to be transferred to my Division." He said. I blushed turning away, picking my cheek with my index finger, "No problem, sir. But please call me Maiko; it's a lot better than Tatsuya." I asked. "Alright. Maiko-fukutaichou." He said. When he said that made my blush worsen, those people at the Fifth Division were wrong. He was a kind-hearted, warm man that I wished never had tuberculosis….

OKAY!! That's the first chapter! Hope every likes it! This story is kind of linked to "When Kisses Tastes Like Watermelons." Since Maiko was a residence Shinigami in Karakura during that time. Anyway! Hope everyone likes it!


	2. A Healer's Twist!

**A Healer Of The Hearts**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach or any of it's character. But I DO own the plot of this story and my original character, Tatsuya Maiko. This story was a request by Alex Rosario! I hope you like it, Axel!!_

I woke up to hearing a series of loud knocking. I got up slowly and made my way to the door. I slide it open seeing Kiyone, what looked like she was holding her breath. "Yes, Kiyone?" I said in a tired voice. I didn't get back home, until my new taichou fell asleep and that I knew he was cleared for a good night's sleep, which was around 4 in the morning. "Ukitake-taichou-is-coughing-again-but-more-blood-this time!" She said in one breath. I blinked, then when the sentence fully ran through my head, I made a mad dash for his quarters. I was only in my white nemaki1 as I rushed to Ukitake-taichou, Kiyone was trying her best to keep up with my speed.

I slammed open Ukitake-taichou's door seeing Sentarō tending to him with the herbal tea, "Is he alright?" I said looking to Sentarō with worry. He gulped, "Yes he's fine now. His coughing stopped right before you got here." He said. I sighed in relief as I leaned into the door, "Good…" I said in my sigh as I slumped to the floor, laying my head against the frame. "Fukutaichou!" Said Kiyone, finally catching up, leaning over me; worried. "I'm fine. I'm just relived right now." I said holding my hand up to stop her. My heart was pounding in my chest and my thoughts were racing before I got over here, I never had to deal with this when Rem-sama had an asthma attack. After all, Unohana-sama taught me how to take of things like this and Rem-sama. I hope she's alright too, Hitsugaya-sama would impale me with his sword if her asthma acts up and I'm not there to help her...But I can't leave Ukitake-sama either!

"Are you worried about, Kisanagi-taichou, Maiko-kun?" Said Ukitake-taichou followed by a cough. I moved over to his side, "My worries are occupied by your health right now, Ukitake-taichou." I said putting a cloth to his mouth to catch the blood from his lungs. He took it from me and turned his head slightly away from Sentarō and I. I sent Kiyone out to get a stronger herbal tea suppressant from Unohana-taichou. I hope she forgives me for waking her at this hour of the morning. Kiyone rushed off and Sentarō went to go get him some breakfast. The bag of my medical instruments were sitting soundly in a corner, I pulled it to me and got out my stethoscope again, putting it to his back to listen to his lungs. Apparently, his lungs sounded like as if they were full of fluid. That can not be good.

When he stopped coughing, I asked for the cloth, which upon me looking, I saw blood and yellowish mucus. My eyes narrowed, "Something wrong, Maiko-kun?" He said kindly. I knew what he had now, and I really didn't want to tell him that he's even sicker now. "Taichou. You have pneumonia. It seems your lungs are half filled with fluid." I said in a sad tone. His face didn't fault at all, his smile didn't vanish from his warm face, "Don't worry so much, Maiko-kun. Everything will turn out okay in the end." He said. I blinked, his warmth filled me and here's the funny thing. I believe him. Every word.

1 Nemaki – Japanese pajamas

Here's chapter number two!! Have fun reading and r&r!


	3. A Turn Of The Events

**A Healer Of The Hearts**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach or any of its character. But I DO own the plot of this story and my original character, Tatsuya Maiko. This story was a request by Alex Rosario! I hope you like it, Axel!!_

Ukitake-sama allowed me to take time away from him, which I would use to see if Rem-sama was alright. I slid the door to Rem-sama's Captain Quarters. She was asleep; her sliver hair streamed around her while half her face was under a white dragon blanket. She looked happy and quite content with her environment. I sighed in relief, I was so worried about her, as I slide the door shut. I heard the thumping of running feet towards me. I turned to see the Tenth Division Captain rushing towards me; I jumped in fright of the Ice Dragon Master. "Is it true, Maiko!?" Ordered Hitsugaya-sama. "Excuse me, sir?" I asked, scared out of my mind. "About Rem, Maiko! Will she be alright?!" He snapped. He was much older and taller than the last I saw him. Which was about forty years ago, when Rem-sama and Hitsugaya-sama announced their engagement.

He looked like a twenty-five year old! He looked more proper and high-classed than any man I ever saw. You wouldn't think this is the same Tenth Division Captain that I saw, when he and she went to Karakura Town to investigate missing Konpaku**1**. "Well?!" He snarled. "I don't know what you are talking about, sir. I've been transferred to be fukutaichou of the Thirteenth Division, under Ukitake-sama." I explained, shaking in my shihakushō**2**. He grumbled, then the door open gingerly, "Must you scare the poor girl half to death, Hitsugaya-taichou. I am just fine, I was just a little dizzy, nothing more." Said a warm, sweet voice. I looked away to meet a pair of shining blue eyes and a smile that had equal warmth of the sun. "Rem-sama." I breathed. "Hello Maiko-kun. How have you been?" She said, "Come sit with me. Unohana-taichou ordered me to stay indoors for the time being until she is born." She said.

I blinked not once, but twice before what she said sunk in. "Rem-sama! You're pregnant?!" I exclaimed. She gingerly sat down with Hitsugaya-taichou's help. "Yes, Maiko. I have been even before you left. You didn't know? She'll be due in a week. We decided to name her Cho-yuki." She said. "Cho…Yuki, mam?" I asked. Rem-sama nodded, "Yes. Snow Butterfly. I think that would be a perfect name for her." She said tilting her head happily. I smiled at her, "So why are you here, Maiko?" She asked me resting her hand on her stomach. Hitsugaya sat down and crossed his arms, "I was wondering, Rem-sama. Why did you have me transferred? Wouldn't I be better suited here at the Fifth Division?" I asked, kneeling down. Hitsugaya-taichou quirked an eyebrow, "Why would you asked that? You are a fukutaichou and you want to be back in the Fifth Division as a Third Seat? Kisanagi, you have strange adjutants." He said, Rem-sama laughed, "Now, Hitsugaya-taichou. Maiko is one of my best adjutants, plus she was a student not only under me, but in the art of healing with Unohana-taichou." She explained.

I gulped; Rem-sama looked to me after to she explained to Hitsugaya-taichou, "Maiko-kun. I had you transferred because of that reason. You are smart and strong. I believe you would be a great asset for Ukitake-taichou's health. I heard that he's moving around more than often and coughing less." She said. I pushed my index fingers together, "Well, right now, Ukitake-sama has came down with pneumonia, Rem-sama." I explained. Rem sighed, "Unohana-taichou has already have been moved to Unohana's Division Hospital for treatment. He'll be returning to his quarters in severely days, Maiko." She said. I blinked, "How did you know-?" I started to ask, but Rem-sama interrupted, "Kiyone came and informed me of all the progress you are making as fukutaichou." She said with a smile.

I smiled back at her; I cared so much about Rem-sama. I'm happy that she's alright and is having a baby girl. I stood up and bowed, "I'm sorry, Rem-sama. Hitsugaya-sama. But I must leave. I need to check on Ukitake-sama. To make sure his pneumonia has diminished and not upsetting his tuberculosis." I said, then left. I shut the door and went to Unohana-taichou's Division. I walked over to see if he came back from Unohana-taichou, he wasn't. That had me worried. My heart ached to even think about that. I'm not the type to be emotional attached to people and Rem-sama is the main person of my concerns, but Ukitake-sama just feels different to me. His smile….it makes me feel more than what Rem-sama's does. "Hollows have infiltrated the Seireitei! It's attacking the Fourth Division!" I heard an adjutant of the Thirteenth Division. "**WHAT?!**" I screamed, "**UKITAKE-SAMA!**" I shūnpo to the Fourth Division Hospital as quickly as I possibly could. I started slamming the room doors for patients, no one was found.

Until I saw a Hollow at the end the hall next to an unopened room. It smirked, "Well. This Shinigami's reitsu smells delicious." It mocked. I narrowed my eyes, I felt Ukitake-sama's reitsu spike, but diminish. My eyes went wide as the Hollow raise it's clawed hand. Ukitake-sama walked out not even noticing the Hollow. "UKITAKE-SAMA!" I screamed, unsheathing my zanpakutō, "**Heal all Life, Chiyu-shin3!**" My zanpakutō formed itself into Claymore with a long red tassel and several bells dangling from its hilt. "Get. Away. From. My. Captain! **YOU WORTHLESS SCUM!**" I snarled and charged at the Hollow. I flash-stepped from side-to-side to confuse the Hollow, only in the end to easily cut its head off. Ukitake-sama stared at me as I sheathed my zanpakutō. "Maiko-kun?" He said. I turned to him, rushing over to him, "Ukitake-sama! Are you alright, sir? I hope that Hollow didn't upset your health." I rambled. He smiled and patted my head like a father would a child, "I'm just fine. Must you worry about me? I told you could have the day off." He said warmly. "But the Hollows, sir! I was worried about…." I said drifting off, blushing, turning my face away from him.

He chuckled, "You do not have to worry about me, Maiko-kun. After all, I'm a captain. I was just surprised to see a Hollow this far in the Seireitei. Now you go have some fun. I'll be heading ba-**ACK!**" He started, and then his breath hitched in his throat. Blood splattered across my check, "Ukitake-sama?!" I said, taking him by the shoulders as he begun to crouch to the ground, spitting up more blood. "Ukitake-sama! **UKITAKE-SAMA!!**" I screamed.

**CLIFFHANGER!! DUN DUN DUH!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO UKITAKE! CAN MAIKO HELP HIM BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!? NEXT TIME ON 'HEALER OF HEARTS!' R&R AND THE FASTER THE CHAPTER WILL COME!! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!**

**1 Konpaku are Souls. Enough said.**

**2 Shihakushō is the Shinigami uniform. That's what they are called.**

**3 Chiyu-shin means Healing Heart. Go figure right?**


	4. Memories And A Kiss Of Fire

**A Healer Of The Hearts**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach or any of its character. But I DO own the plot of this story and my original character, Tatsuya Maiko. This story was a request by Alex Rosario! I hope you like it, Axel!!_

My heart was beating so fast, I could feel my pulse in my throat! Ukitake-sama was here in front of me still coughing up blood. I haven't been this scared since my grandmother, when I lived in the Eastern District, who had heart problems. Now, my captain is here dying in front of me! "Ukitake-sama. I can use my healing to stop this attack, but I need your permission so I can activate. It will not work correctly if you say no." I said pulling out my handkerchief, holding it over his mouth, as he glanced to me. "You may experience some of my memories, for this technique will be me giving you some of my life, so you may live a little longer." I said, nearly on the brink of tears. What was going on with Ukitake-sama has me scared out of my mind, besides Rem-sama and her soon-to-be-born baby girl, Ukitake-sama was also apart of my world. If he were to die, a bit of myself would go with him.

"No Maiko-kun. I can not have you do that…" He breathed. Then he had begun to cough more violently, "Ukitake-sama. Please don't make me force you. It already hurts me seeing you this way. So, please allow me to use Chiyu-shin's healing properties to help you." I said. He looked to me as he coughed, then gave me a soft nod, "Alright -cough- Maiko-kun….You may…" He said, between breathes. I stood up, 'Chiyu-shin. Please help me save him!' I pleaded to him. I unsheathed my zanpakutō once more, "Heal all Life, Chiyu-shin! Fenikkusu Jurei Tachinaori**1**!" I said, as my****zanpakutō begun to glow a soft powdery white aura. I ran my index finger down the blade, as what appears to look like smoke, collecting at the tip of my nail in a ball, I breathed in the wispy white smoke. I rested my hands against Ukitake's face; his eyes looked at mine searching for an answer from me. I softly press my lips against his, closing my eyes, breathing in the healing smoke into him. My world started to fade as I pulled back, opening my eyes. My head was light and I felt extremely tired.

"Maiko-kun? Are you alright?" I heard Ukitake-sama ask me as I begun to slowly fall back into the darkness of my mind. "Maiko-kun! Someone go get Unohana-sama now! I need her to help Maiko-fukutaichou!" I heard Ukitake order someone, "Maiko! Don't worry, it'll be alright. Someone is getting Unohana over to help you." He said to me as he allowed my head to rest in his lap. "I'll be…fine, Ukitake-sama….I just….need to…rest……" I said then my world was dark, just before Ukitake-sama called my name once more.

"_Tatsuya Maiko. Wake up, Maiko._" I heard a voice. I opened my eyes to see I was floating in darkness. Nothing, but a sea of it. "Maiko." I heard the voice say again. I glanced to my left seeing a white phoenix looking at me with warm crystal blue eyes. "Chiyu-shin?" I asked. "_Yes, Maiko. I brought you here to tell you something. It is about the __Fenikkusu Jurei Tachinaori._" He said. I quirked an eyebrow, "What about it?" I asked. He sighed, "_The Fenikkusu Jurei Tachinaori is very powerful technique, but there is a catch. You must use your memories as you know. The stronger the memories, the stronger the result. I decided to use your memories of when you were in the Eastern District. You will never remember anything of your grandmother or any friends you had made prior to Rem finding you._" He explained. I looked at him with sadness in my eyes, "All that matters to me right now is Ukitake-sama, Chiyu-shin. Is he alright?" I asked looking away from him. "_He's carrying you to Unohana as we speak._" He responded, moving gracefully towards me. He wrapped his white fire wings around me, cradling me in his warmth. "_Do not worry, Maiko. Ukitake will be fine until his tuberculosis acts up once again._" He said.

I sighed, "I hope it'll be awhile before so." I said, hugging my legs close to me. "_Goodbye Maiko. I hope we don't have to meet under these circumstances again._" He said, closing his wings around me. "Mai—un!…Mai—kun!....Uno—na-tai--! –take—chou! She's—ake." I heard a voice say, but my hearing was fading out. I slowly opened my eyes to see Kiyone standing over me, but no sound came out of her mouth. I sat up, my body was sore all over. "Kiyone." I meekly said, I could barely recognize my own voice. My hearing quickly came back once Ukitake-sama and Unohana-sama stepped in, "Maiko-chan. It's good to see you're awake. I wouldn't think you would be sitting up like this by now. I would think by tomorrow you would be awake by the toll from your****zanpakutō." She said moving next to me, touching my forehead, "Apparently, you're fine. You can go back to your duties in two hours." Ukitake-sama smiled at me, "Don't do that ever again, Maiko-kun. You had all of us scared out of our minds when you collapsed in front of me." He said.

I chuckled, "Trust me, I'll limit it." I said. "Now, Maiko-san. I have some questions for you. In case of death, who do we send our regards to?" Asked Unohana-sama. I opened my mouth to answer like I knew, but then in a flash. Nothing…. "I thought I did, but I don't have the slightest idea." I said. "Rem-taichou might know. Kiyone-chan, go asked Kisanagi-taichou about Maiko-san's family." Said Ukitake-sama, "Yes, sir!" She said saluted and left. I sighed deeply, "If you don't mind, Unohana-taichou, Ukitake-taichou, but I would really like to go to my quarters." I said. Unohana-sama blinked at me, "Do you think that is smart, Maiko-san?" She asked. "Chiyu-shin keeps a sharp eye on any wounds I gain. Mental or physical. He should have healed anything wrong with me, mentally-wise, by now. I doubt I have any physical." I said. Then the door slammed opened and a pregnant Kisanagi Rem-taichou stood in the door, breathing hard. "REM! Be careful! You'll hurt yourself and the baby!" I heard Hitsugaya-taichou hiss at her.

"Maiko-chan! Are you alright?! I heard about the Hollows attacking the Fourth Division and you going in alone. Don't you **EVER** do that again! Or I'll kill you myself!" Growled Rem-sama, as she grabbed me by my hand, in tears. "Rem-sama, don't cry. I'm alright." I said. "These aren't tears of sadness, you dolt! These are tears are **HAPPINESS** that you're alright!" She said as she sobbed. I sweatdropped, "Uh okay?" I said. Hitsugaya walked up and took Rem-sama by the shoulders, "Alright, Rem. Now that you know Tatsuya is alright, you need to go back to bed." He said, trying to coax her to leave. "I'll come visit you when I'm better Kisanagi-taichou. I promise." I said with a smile. Rem-sama scoffed as she was lead out by Hitsugaya, "You better or I'm going to come kick you good and hard." She said then vanished from my sight.

"Unohana-taichou! I need some help with a patient." Said a young Shinigami girl. Unohana bowed to us, "Excuse me, I shall be back shortly to sign you our, Maiko." She said and promptly left, sliding the door shut, which left myself and Ukitake-sama alone. "So. Are you sure you'll be alright, Maiko-kun? I mean you did faint after you use your zanpakutō by helping me." He said weakly. I smiled at him, tilting my head slightly to the side, "It does not really matter what happens to me. My main concern is my Captain's health and anything that happens to him." A soft blush came to his cheeks, mine too. "Um. I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you like that, Taichou." I said, rubbing the back of my head. "It's alright. But I was wondering something. If you don't mind me asking that is?" He said, blushing at his words, possibly at his thoughts, so I think. I smiled to give him reassurance, "Sure! I don't mind, Ukitake-sama. What is that you want to ask me?" I said. He paused for his thoughts, "Um. Was there anything behind that kiss you gave me?" He said.

DUN DUN DUN!!! I'M SOOOO EVIL! I HAVE ADDED ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! MUHAHAHA! I LOVE YOU GUYS. I'M VERY HAPPY FOR ALL THE HITS AND REVIEWS. KEEP ON R&R. JA-NE!

**1 - Fenikkusu Jurei Tachinaori – Phoenix Life Restoration **


	5. Meanings Behind My Words

**A Healer Of The Hearts**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach or any of its character. But I DO own the plot of this story and my original character, Tatsuya Maiko. This story was a request by Alex Rosario! I hope you like it, Axel!!_

His question hit me like a rock. My stomach twisted and scrunched up; I almost wanted to lose what I ate for breakfast. "Maiko-kun?" He asked, pulling me out of my dazed state. "I'm sorry, Ukitake-sama. My mind wondered out for a minute." I apologized, squeezing the bed sheets in my hands tightly. "The answer to your question could be depicted in the wrong way, but I could only transfer my memories either by blood or by mouth. I knew you wouldn't like me harming myself to transfer my blood to you, so I kissed you. I'm sorry I kissed you, sir. If you were saving your kiss for someone special, please forgive me, I was only thinking in-" I said, rambling on with Ukitake saying my name severely times before injecting a loud, "Maiko!" He said.

I stopped talking to look at him, as he rubbed the back of his head for his thoughts, "I didn't mean for you to ramble on in apology, I was just wondering something that's all. It's me to be the one to apologize. I questioned your method in delivering that healing remedy." He said, and then paused to search his thoughts more. "Ukitake-sama…?" I asked, tilting my head. He looked at me, "Maiko-kun, I was asking because-" He started then Unohana-taichou walked in, "My deepest apologies, but I need to speck with Ukitake-taichou for a minute, Maiko-chan." She said. I smiled at her, "That's fine, Unohana-taichou. I'm going to rest before you dismiss me." I said then lied down, "See you later, Ukitake-taichou." I said, and then fell asleep.

Ukitake's POV

When she laid down and closed her eyes, I left the room with Unohana-san. She slid the fusuma**1** door to Maiko's room shut. "What seems to be the problem, Unohana-san?" I asked. "It's Maiko's family. She had a grandmother." She started. "Had? Don't tell me that…Poor Maiko." I said glancing through the thin paper to the sleeping fukutaichou. "Well, that's just it. Her grandmother just recently died by a Hollow outside of her home. Apparently, she did not die though, her grandmother is now a Hollow herself and was last seen walking around the Eastern District, getting closer to the Seireitei each day." She explained. I thought on that, "That would mean Maiko's grandmother is looking for her." I said. Unohana nodded in agreement, "Rem said she would take care of Maiko's grandmother herself, but being so close having the baby, she couldn't risk it. Plus, as she says, she wouldn't hear the last of it from Hitsugaya-taichou, if she wasn't so close having the baby." She said adding a soft laugh.

The door slid open and stood a large eyed Maiko in her white yukata**2**, "My grandmother is a Hollow? I have a grandmother? But I don't remember having one? I only remember being found by Rem-sama in the snow Forty years ago." She said, a questionable look crossed her face. "You don't remember her, Maiko-chan?" Asked Unohana. Maiko shook her head 'no'. The thought hit me, "Maiko, didn't you tell me that you would lose some of your memories when you did that remedy you used?" I asked, taking her by her shoulders. "Yes. I did, Taichou. That's what Chiyu-shin explained to me. The stronger the memories the stronger the remedy will be." She said.

I gave her a sad look; she gave up her memories of her grandmother for my life? "Maiko, we have to perform a Konso**3** on your grandmother's soul after we defeat her." I said, trying to see what would she say. Maiko was quiet for a minute, "If she is my grandmother, then I'm more than sure she would be proud that I would rid her of the evil that over took her kind spirit….I think…" She said, proudly looking at me. A smile formed on my face, "Alright. Unohana-san. I think Maiko will be fine now. Can you release her now?" I asked. Unohana gave a soft nod, "Yes. Maiko-chan, follow me." She said, Maiko followed her without say.

My thoughts traveled to Maiko's answer when I asked her about the kiss. When she responded, I felt slightly down by it, but happy that she wasn't attaching herself to me. Yamamoto-soutaichou wouldn't be pleased to hear that a taichou and his fukutaichou were to get imamate like that. I sighed deeply, "Is everything alright, Ukitake-taichou?" I heard Maiko's voice cut through my thoughts. I blinked looking to her; a worried look was on her face, "Ah yes. Um yes, everything is fine, Maiko. I was just thinking over some things." I said, smiling sheepishly at her. She brightly smiled at me, "Oh! Okay, I was just worried that your tuberculosis was acting up again." She said.

Maiko yawned and stretched her body, "Unohana-taichou said I shouldn't stress myself out chasing after a Hollow just yet. Tomorrow would be best for that." She explained as she gathered her zanpakutō and her shihakusho**4**. She glanced around making sure she didn't leave anything behind. "Ready to go back to your quarters, Maiko-kun?" I asked. "Yes, sir!" She said happily as she exist the room, shutting the fusuma door. We walked silently towards her quarters, "Maiko-kun?" I started. "Yes, taichou?" She said glancing to me as we turned down the hall. "Do you enjoy being apart of the Thirteenth Division?" I asked. She blinked, "I love it, why?" She answered. "I've just been wondering since I bought you to Unohana. If it does bother you I can ask Rem allow you to be transferred back to her division." I said.

Maiko blink, "What?" She said. "I don't want to be transferred, sir. Rem-sama wanted me to be fukutaichou of your division and take care of you. Plus I wouldn't stand being transferred again, I feel happier around you than I ever have with anyone else! Please don't transfer me." She said as she blushed heavily, looking at the ground. I was surprised by her answer, "You feel happier around me? Why?" I said. She stopped, "Well…um…I….I just…." She said, turning more red. "Maiko-kun?" I said. "I...I…" She stammered. I walked over to her as she glanced up at me, "….I…I love you, sir. And I want to be around you as long as I can." She said. "Maiko?" I heard a voice behind me.

A boy with black hair tied in a loose ponytail, stared at myself and Maiko. His green eyes wide in shock, Maiko blinked at him, "Mamoru? I thought you left to be apart of the special division?" She said. "I came by to talk to you. It's about our families." He said. "Excuse me, but who are you?" I asked. "Oh. My apologies, taichou. My name is Yoshiyuki Mamoru**5**, head of the Yoshiyuki Clan and future husband of Tatsuya Maiko." He said. "MY **WHAT**?!" Yelled Maiko, my eyes went wide from shock. 'Oh no.' I thought.

DUN DUN DUH! Another cliffhanger. Future husband of Maiko?! Oh no, Ukitake! You better get on the ball before your fukutaichou becomes a bride!

**1** fusuma - Japanese paper doors

**2 **yukata - Japanese summer cotton kimono

**3 **Konso - Soul Burial

**4 **shihakusho - Shinigami uniform

**5 **Yoshiyuki Mamoru - Protect righteous happiness, there is a reason behind his name.


	6. The Power And Love You Never Knew I Had

**A Healer Of The Hearts**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach or any of its character. But I DO own the plot of this story and my original character, Tatsuya Maiko. This story was a request by Alex Rosario! I hope you like it, Axel!!_

Ukitake's POV

I stood there from the shock. I couldn't believe that this Mamoru, was here telling his is Maiko's fiancée! "Mamoru, you must be joking. I wasn't told by anyone-" Started Maiko. "It was your grandmother's dying wish for you to be married to someone and be happy." He stated. I had to intervene, "Wouldn't she be happy if she agreed to it?" I said. Mamoru glared at me in anger, "This does not concern you, Taichou." He snapped. Maiko narrowed her eyes and spiritual pressure started to rise around her, "Maiko-kun. You just got out of the hospital; you shouldn't allow your spiritual pressure to get that high." I warned her. Maiko just continued to glare at Mamoru, "You have five seconds to get out of my sight before I slit your throat for being rude not only to me, but to Ukitake-taichou." She snarled.

Mamoru's eyes softened and he held up his hands, "Alright. I'm leaving, just remember, Maiko. We are to be married." He said before leaving. Maiko groaned, "I don't remember Mamoru being such a….a pain in the ass!" She groaned. I laughed, Maiko looked at me with a questionable look, "What's so funny, Ukitake-sama?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips, turning her body towards me. I stifled my laugh, as she quirked an eyebrow, "Oh! I get it. You never heard me be rough sounding like that. Well, I **was **Kisanagi-taichou's Third chair!" She said proudly. "So you had to **act** big and tough around her? My, what a terrible thing to have to do." I teased.

Maiko sighed, "Yeah….Wait a minute! Ukitake-taichou! I never had acted anything in my whole life; I **had **to be tough around all those guys! They were so mean to me because I was a girl and didn't respect me or Kisanagi-taichou. Not even Momo-fukutaichou could keep they calm down!" She defended herself. I smiled at her, which caused her to blush, "I was only teasing, Maiko-kun." I said patting her on head. She smiled at me, and then laughed, "Let's head onto your quarters. Unohana-taichou would have my head if I didn't ensure my fukutaichou's health." I said. She agreed. When we reached her quarters, I opened the door for her.

The smells of something exotic and foreign filled my scenes. Her room looked like those romantic kind of rooms with all the red curtains and tatami flooring. There was another color to set it off, the gold trimmed on the curtains and bedding. Her desk was even a dark red with gold trim adorned on it, along with the gold writing utensils. "It's was Rem-sama's idea. She thought since I was a fukutaichou now, she would doll up my room. I always thought she kind of out done herself." She said. I blinked a couple times, "Well, I have to agree with that, Rem-sama has a tendency to do that. After all, that over doing things saved her and many of our lives for doing so. But, I guess she was clearly filled with joy for your accomplishments." I said.

Maiko paused, "….Mmmm….Maybe." She said, and then giggled, "But I love my room though, it's more comfortable than plain white walls." She said as she walked over to her bed. It was on a platform futon with thick bedding. Maiko climbed in it with ease, "If you need anything, Maiko, I'll be sending Kiyone over to ensure your being." I said. She smiled as she pulled the covers over her, "Thank you, Ukitake-taichou, for the thought, but I'm sure I will be fine." She said. I blushed at her smile, "Are you sure? I mean-" I started.

Maiko laughed, "Taichou. I **will **fine. Don't worry about me. What could go wrong?" She said. Then Kiyone slid into Maiko's room, "Taichou! Fukutaichou! Kisanagi-taichou is having her baby earlier!" Said Kiyone. Maiko threw the covers off her and shunpō to Rem. "Maiko! Wait!" I called following after the anxious fukutaichou, "Kiyone, why do you have a scared look on your face?" I asked. She looked at me, "Rem-sama is having twins and her body is too tiny for twins." She explained, "Rem-sama is bleeding heavily. She might not make it through the night, someone attacked her from behind. Forcing her water to break," My eyes went wide. "Oh no. If Maiko finds out, she'll be devastated!" I said rushing as quickly as possible. I heard babies' crying as I drew near Rem's quarters.

Maiko standing in the doorway, in shock, her hands covered her mouth. "Maiko!" I said, rushing over to her putting my arms on her shoulders. I looked into the room, upon seeing Unohana and many of the Forth Division members. Unohana stood up with two baby girls, turning to Isane, handing off the children to her. Unohana looked to me, "Rem-san will be fine. She just had some scar tissue to rip, nothing that couldn't quickly be fixed." She said with a smile. I let out a heavy sigh that I was holding. Maiko leaned into me, crying into my haori, she was worried sick, now she was in my arms crying for joy. Rem looked at us with pale eyes, "Tōshirō….Where is he?" She said weakly. Maiko torn away from me, "I'll go get him!" She piped up. Rem smiled at her efforts and closed her eyes.

**ROAR! **I turned seeing a very large hollow roar, crashing through the greenery and buildings. "Bankai! Danshingu**1** Chiyu-shin!" I heard Maiko yell then a crash. I rushed over seeing a girl with three pairs of cherry blossom styled wings, "Go in peace, Hollow." I heard the girl. "…Maiko?!" She turned towards me, her eyes glowing a rosy pink, "I will protect those who live in my life. And the one I love. Danshingu Chiyu-shin! Ketatamashii Sakura Katanas**2**! Slay her and may her soul rest in peace!" She said, as cherry blossom petals started to form blades and then sunk themselves into the large hollow's body.

It screamed from the pain as it reared back,****** "RRAAAAH!" **It yelled. A large red ball begun to form in its mouth, then shot at Maiko. ******"****MAIKO! NO!********" **I yelled as rubble collapsed where Maiko was,****** "****MAIKO!! ANSWER ME, MAIKO!********" **I called.

**Maiko has BANKAI! Guess what. SHE HAD IT ALL ALONG!! MUAHAHAHAHA! I tell you when next time on Healer of Hearts!! R&R!**

**1 - **Danshingu means Dancing

**2** - Ketatamashii Sakura Katanas means Pirecing Cherry Blossom Swords


	7. A Person We Never Thought To See Again

**A Healer Of The Hearts**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach or any of its character. But I DO own the plot of this story and my original character, Tatsuya Maiko. This story was a request by Alex Rosario! I hope you like it, Axel!!_

Ukitake's POV

"My, my. You fukutaichou is quite the pretty girl. Rather strong too," A familiar voice behind me say. I turned upon seeing the flamboyant pink flowered haori and straw hat. His smile matched his pink haori overcoat. "Shunsui?" I said, as he walked next to me, "The ex-Third Seat of Kisanagi-taichou and ex-Third Seat of Unohana-taichou. Then ended up to be the doctor of Ukitake, and the fukutaichou of the Thirteenth Division. Such a powerful girl, being moved around so much no one would have noticed." He said, putting his hands in his sleeves. The Hollow went atop of the rumble and roared, "She's taking her time isn't she." He said with a smirk. "**GET OFF ME!**" Snarled a voice.

The rumble started to move then a pink dash out of the stone, taking the hollow with it. Both I and Shunsui looked to the sky for the dash of pink. Only the Hollow was suspended in the air, "Roku Sakura Katana Suraisu**1**!" I heard Maiko yell. I saw her dash at the Hollow with incredible speed and gave it the finishing blow, "Konso!" She said and her sword appeared in her hand in its shikai form and she slammed the hit into its forehead. The mask shattered reveling an old woman with a kind face, "Maiko….thank you, my granddaughter." Said the hollowed woman and vanished. Maiko landed and her wings started breaking down. Her zanpakutō returned to its sealed form and she sheathed it. With heavy sigh, she then looked to me; her eyes still had a pink hue to them.

Her eyes looked so cold even though they had that warm color. Her black hair whipped around her wildly, finally her eyes returned to her normal bright green eyes. "You're rather a powerful girl. What's your name?" Said Shunsui; walking up to her. She bowed, but was interrupted, "Her name is Tatsuya Maiko, my future wife. So don't bother getting to know her, taichou," Said a familiar voice. Everyone jerked their heads up to the roof seeing Mamoru and two others. "What do you want Mamoru?" I heard Maiko grumble, he smirked, the two other behind him, moved out showing their faces better.

My eyes went wide briefly then narrowed, "They're Arrancar!" I said. Mamoru laughed, "Satsu**2********. **Shouten**3********. **Get Tatsuya Maiko," He said. The two dashed at Maiko, "Maiko!" I yelled rushing towards her with Shunsui. The two flipped back before they were slashed by our zanpakutō. Maiko was tired and she laid her head against my back, "Ukitake-taichou….." She whispered. "Maiko…" I said looking at her. "Maiko! Run!" I heard a voice say followed by, "Kisanagi-taichou! You just gave birth! Lay down please!" I turned to see Rem-taichou's zanpakutō in its shikai form, "Roar for me, Tsukiyuki! Get those two away from Maiko!" Yelled Rem; slicing her sword at them and a white dragon roared, flying at great speed after the Arrancar. "Rem-taichou! Get back to bed!" I shouted at her. "Hyōrinmaru!" I heard another call. A blue ice dragon crashed into where Mamoru was. Mamoru landed on a nearby tree, "Do you think you that can kill me, Hitsugaya-taichou?" He mused.

Hitsugaya landed next to Rem, "Get back to bed. I'll handle this now." He said taking her by the shoulders. Rem nodded, "Yes. Please. Don't let Mamoru take Maiko. He's not who think he is. Mamoru really is an Arrancar. He's just like Sōjirō Kusaka**4**, Tōshirō!" Said Rem, his eyes widened. I couldn't believe it, another one like him?! Maiko's eyes were wide, "Don't you recognize that face, everyone! Put glasses on his face!" She said. Mamoru smirked, "I am impressed, Kisanagi." He said, but he voice was greatly changed, "After all, not even Maiko realized who I really am. But I did try to look like her friend. But I guess I can not hide it any longer," He added, and then pulled out a pair of thick framed glasses out from his shihakisho. My eyes narrowed, 'He couldn't be….' I thought.

Right when he put them on, Momo emerged with Unohana. 'Oh no. Momo!' I thought, then Maiko begun to pull on my haori. I looked to her, her eyes were shaken. "Don't let him take me away, Ukitake-sama. I want to stay here…" She said, tears threaten to fall down her pale china skin, "Aizen-taichou?" Said Momo; eyes wide at Momaru. Rem jetted in front of Momo, "Focus Momo. That is not Aizen. That is an Arrancar born in the Hueco Mundo, a reincarnation Arrancar of Aizen Sōsuke." She grumbled. Mamoru raised his head to peer down at us with an evil crazed look, and then I no longer felt Maiko's grip on my haori, I turned to see one of the Arrancar, anger and worry wield up within me. "UKITAKE-SAMA!" She screamed. I went after her, but they vanished, I could no longer feel Maiko's spiritual pressure.

Her voice screaming my name echoed in my ears. I whipped around to face Mamoru, "Give me Maiko back now, Mamoru." I growled. Mamoru laughed, "I'll tell you what Ukitake. If you give me your life, I'll be gladly to give her back." He mocked. I grimaced, the thought pasted through my mind, "Ukitake! Don't you damn well agree to that! Maiko wouldn't want you to give up something she fought to save! She cares too much about your life over her's!" Snapped Rem, Mamoru laughed. "You all have six days, six hours, and six minutes, before Maiko is forever mine!" He said and vanished. Rem looked at me with strong eyes, "We will save her, Ukitake. You better not think about giving up your life!" She snarled at me, before she collapsed to the ground, "Rem!" Yelled Tōshirō; rushing to aid her, along with Unohana. Rem's eyes kept their sharpness at me, "Not for one minute. You better not go alone or give up your life." She said, and then passed out from exhaustion.

**1 - **Roku Sakura Katana Suraisu means Six Cherry Blossom Sword Slice

**2 –** Satsu means kill

**3 – **Shouten means death

**4 - **Sōjirō Kusaka is the enemy in the movie The DiamondDust Rebellion

OH NO! MAIKO IS KIDNAPPED AND UKITAKE WOULD HAVE TO GIVE UP HIS LIFE TO SAVE MAIKO'S!! WHAT WILL HE DO!? AND REM HAS TWO BABIES! YAY! R&R! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!


	8. Problems and Help From The Unknown

**A Healer Of The Hearts**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach or any of its character. But I DO own the plot of this story and my original character, Tatsuya Maiko. This story was a request by Alex Rosario! I hope you like it, Axel!!_

Ukitake's POV

I sat, alone and quietly, in my Captain quarters. In my hand, I was holding Maiko's hair pin that must have fell when she used her Bankai. I ran my finger across the cold metal of the shape it was made for. The Lily of the Valley….The symbol of the Fifth Division, Rem must have given her this. Specking of Rem, her body started to go to hemorrhage and go into hypovolemic shock. Unohana and Hitsugaya disappeared from us for several hours before it was announced that Kisanagi-taichou is finally stable and the babies were healthy. Hitsugaya was off with Shunsui and Matsumoto, getting drunk because he was scared out of his mind for Rem, mostly because Matsumoto forced the young taichou to drink the intoxicating liquid.

I walked slowly down to see Hitsugaya stumbling towards the Fourth Division, "Hitsugaya?" I said. He froze, turning slowly to face me, his face still tinged slightly red. He left out a heavy sigh, "Good. I thought you were that lazy taichou coming after me for more to drink." He said, straighten himself. I sweatdropped, "He does that sometimes." I said, slightly smiling. He looked at me, "Quite forcing that smile. Rem would scold you if she saw you like this. She also told you that we'll figure out something to get Maiko-chan back." He said. I moved over next to him, we made our way to the room Rem was held in. I nodded, "I know, but I was thinking there was something I should have-." I said before I was interrupted by a series of yelling and a tin bed pan flying out the open door into the courtyard. "**WHERE THE HELL IS MY CHILDREN!**" I heard Rem scream.

We rushed over to see Rem throw a bowl of water at the wall, the nurses tucking themselves back for cover, "**WHERE ARE THEY! TSUKIYUKI! TAKE FORM!**" She screamed, Hitsugaya rushed in right in time for Rem's zanpakutō started to shake violently. I blinked while a white smoke snake out from the guard. When the smoke vanish, a woman was in a kneeling position, "Maiko?!" I said, my heart leaped to my throat. She jerked her head up, "What?" She said, her white eyes flashed. I felt my heart sank deep inside me. "Tsukiyuki. Find my children! I want to see them!" Ordered Rem, the woman bowed and rushed off to find the Hitsugaya children. Hitsugaya looked to me, and then Rem did, "Ukitake-san…." She said. I looked at her, "Have you figured out a way to get Maiko back." I asked.

Rem sat up and Hitsugaya helped her, "Well, since Mamoru as he is called, is an Arrancar, he should be in the Hueco Mundo. Two people can take you back there, but I really have to ask her to allow Shinigami to gain access to something she controls." She said. I quirked my eyebrow as the woman from before walked in with two baby girls in her arms. Three nurses rushed in as the woman handed the babies to Rem. "Ms., you can not-." Said one of the nurses that dared to stand up to the angered Rem. Her spiritual pressure sky-rocketed when Rem heard her, "Rem!" Called Hitsugaya. The nurses quickly ducked to the hallway, just when Rem was going to scream at them again for bugging her, a groan was heard. "Must make a fuss this early, woman." Grumbled the owner of the groan.

Grimmjow walked in, wearing the haori of a taichou, with a black haired woman behind him, wearing a haori of a taichou also. "Ninth Division Taichou! Third Division Taichou!" I said.

**SAY WHAT?! GRIMMJOW IS THE NINTH DIVISION CAPTAIN!! AND A WOMAN ARRANCAR IS THE THIRD DIVISION CAPTAIN!? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! (READ UNKNOWN TO DARKNESS TO KNOW WHO NILDA IS)**


	9. A Door Opens And Here Is My Heart

**A Healer Of The Hearts**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach or any of its character. But I DO own the plot of this story and my original character, Tatsuya Maiko. This story was a request by Alex Rosario! I hope you like it, Axel!!_

Ukitake's POV

I stood there staring at the taichous that just arrived. Rem let out a laugh, "Well, well. I guess Grimmjow's hearing picked up what I was saying again. I knew this Kitty Grimmy would hear me." She mocked. "I dare you to say that again, bitch!" He snarled. Hitsugaya only stood there with his arms crossed, to let the two 'talk' to each other. "Grimmjow. The children." Said the black haired woman next to him; arms crossed over her chest. Grimmjow let out a grunt of a growl, "We're not here to talk, Rem." He said. The woman walked into the room, holding her hand up to let her talk. "So, it's gotten that serious to have you here, Nilda?" Said Rem; handing off the children to the nurses allowing her to sit up. Nilda nodded, "Yes, Rem-san. It has. With Maiko being kidnapped by Mamoru; even the Hueco Mundo became unstable due to his entryway constantly open." She stated.

Rem sat there with her thumb to her lips, her face gave a deep thoughtful look. "We have to close his entryway first before we go after him." Said Hitsugaya. Rem nodded, Nilda agreed, "Problem is, where could it be?" Said Nilda. Rem smirked, "We need to see Mayuri." She said, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. Then Hitsugaya and Grimmjow touched her shoulders, "You have to stay here." Said Hitsugaya. "We'll call for backup if we need it." Snap Grimmjow. I sighed, "Grimmjow, Hitsugaya, Nilda, Rem." I said, their eyes looked to me, "Along with me, Rem, we should be the main team of people that should get Maiko back home." I said. Rem snorted, "Alright. Since it's three almost four against one, I'll stay here and set up a backup team." She said.

I smiled, "Thank you, Rem. All of you. Thank you for your help." I said. Grimmjow only grunted, "I'm only doing this because Nilda and Rem would kick my ass if I didn't save that bitch's ass." He said leaving the room, I blinked. Rem shook her head, "That's Kitty Grimmy for you. Always growling and snarling at someone. He means well, Ukitake-san. I'll talk to my grandfather about any traces of opening to Hueco Mundo." She said. I nodded. Nilda, myself, and Hitsugaya walked to see the Twelfth Division Taichou. "Mayuri-san?" I called. Nemu appear out of nowhere, "Yes, Ukitake-taichou? Hitsugaya-taichou? Nilda-taichou?" She said. Nilda stepped forward, "Where is your taichou, Nemu?" Said Nilda. "Why are you bothering me at a time like this, Nilda, Hitsugaya, Ukitake." Growling a man's voice. There on the brightly lit computer sat Mayuri typing away. "We were wondering has there been any opening as of late to the Hueco Mundo." I asked.

He turned to us, "As of late huh?" He said turning away, typing furiously on the computer, "About three times in the last seven hours, I would have to say. But, nothing about who entered or who came out." Stated Mayuri. I was afraid of that, "Is it still able to open?" I asked. "I assume so. What's this? The entryway just opened. Let me see if I can get a visual." He said. Then a picture flashed up and a door much like we use to go through the World of the Living was opening. Smoke filled the picture until the doors closed. The picture adjusted as the smoke begun to clear. A silhouette was seen as the smoke filtered.

My eyes widened, "No. It couldn't be." I said as my thoughts begun to race as myself and other stared at the screen. The silhouette begun to take form of a very lovely curved woman, her black hair was whipping around her as the wind also died down. Her eyes were a neon pupil-less green. She wore an Espada outfit that almost matches Soi Fon's, just more of a bust than her. "That idiot." Said Nilda. I looked to her, "What's wrong, Nilda-san?" I asked. Her yellow eyes coldly looked to me, "Don't tell you don't recognize one of your owns' reitsu? Ukitake, are you really in that much of denial?" She said flatly to me. Something in my stomach sank deeper than I ever have felt before, I turn my eyes back to the screen, "Maiko, what have you done…" I said. Hitsugaya let out a frustrated sigh, "Great. Rem is moving again." He said. A heavy reitsu fell around us, "You must be joking, Hitsugaya!" Said Nilda. Grimmjow shook his head, "That is the Pantera Lio Bell**1**." He said, crossing his arms, "Why is she using it…"

A woman walked into the picture, her eyes were sad and arms held out in front of her. "Maiko…" She said. "Damn it! Rem get the hell away from that girl!" Snarled Grimmjow, then turned on his heel running out. Hitsugaya grunted, "She's stronger than he takes her for." He said. Maiko, as we assume it's her, only looked to her as if Rem was just a lowly person. "I do not know this Maiko you speak of. I am Maikano, the Healer of Hearts and the Seireitei's Harbinger of Death." She stated, her eyes flashed with dark intentions. My eyes went wide as she drew her blade; it looked the same as Maiko's were. "Out of my way, you flea!" Snarled Maikano, plunging the sword quickly at Rem. But a large white panther blocked the blade's sharpness. "That is Pantera Lio." Said Hitsugaya; without any worry on his face. Grimmjow walked on the screen, "Get her the hell out of here, Lio." He ordered, and with a nod Rem was gone with the panther.

I quickly turned on my heel, with Nilda and Hitsugaya yelling for me to stay. My heart was tearing apart the more I watched this girl's face, a deep sinking feeling of hurt and pain was filling my stomach. I have to stop this, I know this is Maiko. **My** Tatsuya Maiko. Wait a minute, when did she become **my **Maiko? Maybe….She was mine all along and I have been denying it ever since she told me her heart's words. I ran past Rem on a white panther's back, "Lio! Stop!" she instructed then grabbed my hand, "Ukitake-san! She is not Maiko anymore! She is no longer the Maiko, it's her now." She said. "Who is 'her', Rem?" I asked. Rem's eyes became hurt filled, "I should have told you sooner, Maiko is not who she really is. Mamoru unlocked her memories that I and Unohana had sealed fifty years ago. Maiko has become Maikano la Matador ante Alma Segador**2**!" She said, tears on the brink of falling, "She will kill you if she sees you!" I ripped my hand away from her, "Then so be it! I will not let her suffer!" I said to her, taking off. "Ukitake! Don't be foolish!" Screamed Rem.

When Maiko, or now know as Maikano, came into my sight, Grimmjow was thrown hard into a nearby wall. "Maiko!" I yelled. Maikano's eyes turned to me, "I told your friends before. I hate repeating myself to you cowards time after time again." She said, her hands were empty of her zanpakutō. She held up her hand to me and a blue ball of light begun to gather, "My name is Tatsuya Maikano, the Harbinger of Death. La Matador ante Alma Segador!" She said, and then fired the reitsu. I deflected it easily, "Please stop this, Maiko. This is not who you are!" I said. She grimaced at my eased deflecting of her attack, "Damn. I'm not strong enough." She said looking at her hand. Her cold eyes looked at me, "Why are you doing this, Maiko?" I asked, she grunted, "Are you really stupid? I do this because I hate Soul Reapers. They are the reason why I was sealed for so long. And my name is **MAIKANO**! **NOT MAIKO**!" She snarled as three sets of white wings sprung from her back. They were tipped in pink, much like the color of Maiko's Bankai was. My eyes narrowed, "Draw your zanpakutō, Soul Reaper, or I shall kill you with ease." She said.

I sighed, "I will not fight you, Maiko. You know I don't like fighting, even more against a woman." I said. Her eyes narrowed, "What keeps you calling me Maiko? Even when I tell you time after time that my name is Maikano." She said, pulling her zanpakutō from the rubble ground. I looked at her with sad eyes, "Because. I love you, Maiko." I said, her eyes went wide. Then her eyes regained their brightness and life that I knew to well, 'What the?' Maiko blinked, "Ukitake-sama! You have to get away from me! Maikano is not me! She will kill you if you-Ugh! You damn pest. Who do you think you are trying to take control?!" Said Maiko, then her voice changed slightly darker. "RAH!" I heard a yell come from a distance. I turn to see Grimmjow in his Pantera resurrección form. Maiko dashed from side to side from his attacks only to jump up, spin kick him in the face with her left foot, and land on her opposite foot. Maiko jumped at me, her eyes had turned back to their former coldness, I only held my arms open. When she came closer, her nails dug into my left shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her in a tight embrace, "I'm so sorry for not protecting you, Maiko." I said. Maiko's eyes looked up at me, her hand pulled swiftly out of my shoulder, and I kept my hold on her.

Her hand plunged towards the center of my chest, "This is what you get for not listening to that weaker side of me!" She said, then a pale hand snatch Maiko's before it took its deadly plunge into my heart. Our eyes turned to see Rem standing there; she was in her Bankai form. "Ukitake, you are truly a suicidal idiot." She said. "Must you do things that can get you killed?" Said a woman's voice; to my right. There was Nilda holding Maiko's other hand tightly in her Cantora Caracal**3** resurrección form. Maiko growled, "How dare you both touch me!" She growled as she twisted her wrists where her palms face the two women and a blue ball of reitsu formed in her hands. I didn't know what I should do. So I did the first thing that came to my mind. I removed my left arm and place my hand on her face. Her eyes quickly averted away from Rem and Nilda and bore her eyes into mine. I leaned in, her back begun to curve back as she try to lean away from me, but I held her in my arm tightly. My lips came in contact with hers; her eyes went wide as I closed mine, I could feel her kiss back.

**1 **Pantera Lio Bell – The Panther Choas Bell, when Rem sounds the necklace's bell charm, a white panther of snow protects her. It's her soul in its true form. Its main purpose will be shown in 'When Kisses Taste Like Watermelons'.

**2 **Maikano la Matador ante Alma Segador means Maikano the Slayer of Soul Reapers

**3 **Cantora Caracal– Cantora means singer, female singer. Yes, Nilda's attacks are voice based. Certain reasons too. Caracal is a 'large' African cat. Look it up, it's a cute cat.

I had to look up some songs on Youtube to get in the mood. Here they are in order I used them. Just attached it after the . com part for Youtube.

The beginning - /watch?v=VmIOv7ZVf9Y

The part where Ukitake sees Grimmjow get thrown the first time and the new Maiko - /watch?v=SvRT1YfkRUo

When Maiko spin kicked Grimmjow into the wall - /watch?v=T7Q5m0T7cCk (The main part was when Rem and Nilda appeared to help Ukitake)

I hope you guys you like it this round. I really got into, I even was speaking it out loud. XD My roommates thought I was nuts for a minute. Well review! Ja-ne!


	10. Update Note On Chapters

Hey everyone. Sorry For the delay on the story. It appears my internet is failing on me so I will update when I can, which is rare. But I will be online on and off at the college to upload the chapters. Keep an eye out!

P.S. Email me at rem_severem at live .com to get in touch with me.

~Severem Kisanagi Rem


	11. Plans and Meetings Anew

**A Healer Of The Hearts**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach or any of its character. But I DO own the plot of this story and my original character, Tatsuya Maiko. This story was a request by Alex Rosario! I hope you like it, Axel!!_

Ukitake's POV

As I removed myself from her, I stroked her face. Her eyes danced while tears streamed down her face, "Please kill me, Ukitake-taichou! If you don't he'll destroy everything I care about, starting with you first!" She cried. All I did was to wipe her hot tears from her cheeks, Rem and Nilda watched on keeping a strong hold on her arms. With a heavy sigh, Rem interjected, "Maiko. Go back and tell him that you destroyed Ukitake and I." She said, while with her other hand grabbed a silver chain. With a hard jerk, the thin chain broke, "Hand him this." She said, while placing the thin chain necklace with a pair of small silver panther shaped dome bells into Maiko's tiny hands.

Maiko's eyes widened, "I can't do that, Rem-taichou! The Pantera Lio Bell is too powerful, he'll use it-." She started, but I placed my hand on her mouth gently, "You believe her power came from this charm? It never did, it was only a filter so she could control her power and not kill her." I explained. Nilda glanced to the center of the courtyard, "You need to go now, young fukutaichou. He'll start to think you have failed." She stated. We agreed, "I promise I will come after you. And bring you home." I said. Maiko shuttered, I held her tighter, and said strongly, "I will not let him have you." Her eyes flashed to it's colder form, "Maikano is trying to emerge, I need to leave now before she hears our plans." She said as Rem and Nilda released her. Maiko back herself into the center of the courtyard.

Maiko wrapped her arms around herself, "I will try to stall him as long as I can, so that all of you may enter the Hueco Mundo unnotice." She said with a faint smile. "Good luck, everyone." She said as the doors to the Hueco Mundo slid open. She back away into the opening, fading into the smoke that filled the courtyard, and with that the doors slammed shut and vanished from sight. I stared at the spot Maiko was at; two feelings wield up inside of me. Anger and happiness. Anger for that Maiko was still in the hold of that disgusting man and happiness that no harm came to her, along with that I may still be able to save her. The patting of feet came to my ears, I saw Rem and Nilda running towards the First Division Hall, and I quickly ran after them. "Rem, you still need-." I started. Rem glared at me out the corner of her eye, the fur coat and the crystallize ice on her face gave an extra fierce look, "Do not tell me what I need, Ukitake. Maiko comes first then my rest." She said as we arrived at the Divisions' Meeting Hall, Nilda only touch my shoulder to reassure me that Rem knew what she was doing.

Rem slammed the doors opened, all captains expect for Grimmjow, Hitsugaya, and Mayuri. "Remanisa!" Snapped Yamamoto-soutaichou. Rem quickly bowed, "Forgive me, Grandfather, but I must speck out boldly." She said quickly then stood up. "Taichous. I am setting up three teams to travel with Nilda, myself, and Ukitake to get back Thirteenth Fukutaichou, Tatsuya Maiko." She stated. Then Yamamoto-soutaichou snapped his cane, "On what grounds do you have to give such orders, Rem!" He grumbled. "As Fifth Division Taichou and as Ex-Taichou of the Thirteenth Division Fukutaichou I have a responsibility to help Ukitake-taichou retrieve the kidnapped fukutaichou." She argued back. The words between Rem and her Grandfather became heated, "Exactly! You are the Fifth Division Taichou! Not the Taichou of the Thirteenth Division Fukutaichou. Nor the Soutaichou of the Seireitei, you have no grounds on giving such orders!" He argued back. Rem's fists clenched, "But you do, Grandfather! As Soutaichou, you have all rights to give me permission to carry out the orders to retrieve Maiko from Mamoru!" She said, "Why do you hesitate in doing so? Have you set your mind for the Seireitei to die, Mamoru has the power and Maiko to destroy the Seireitei!"

Another snap from Yamamoto's cane echoed through the hall, "Enough!" He said. Rem stomped her foot harsher than her Grandfather's in response, "No! It's not!" She growled. She harshly walked up the Grandfather; every Taichou stared at her in shock of her bold bite. "You say enough when it's not! You send an innocent to death when she needs help! Grandfather, apply your teachings that you have taught me in reality! We save innocents! Shinagami and Human alike!" She snarled, then when he was about to speck, she stomped her foot, "Enough! My word is law!" She growled. A smirk traveled across his face, "Sometimes I wonder if you really are my grandchild with your fierce and bold words. I grant you what you need, but when your mission is complete, you and I shall have a nice talk about your over-bold argument." Said Yamamoto-soutaichou. She bowed, "Thank you Grandfather. I will take the punishment with honor." She said and then turned on her heel, "Ukitake's team will consist of Hitsugaya, Grimmjow, and Kenpachi. My team will stay here in case of attack on the Seireitei. Nilda's team will be Soi Fon, Shunsui, and Byakuya. This is a rescue mission and failure is not an option. We depart in six hours." She said and stormed out without any questions.

Nilda and I quickly followed her, "Rem-taichou. Why did you not pick any fukutaichious?" said Nilda, I nodded, "Because I am going to give someone else a call." She responded. "Who may that be?" I asked. "Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia." She said with a smirk. Ukitake blinked, "But why? I do not think lightly of Kurosaki or Rukia, but why them and no other fukutaichou?" I asked. Rem sighed, "Because he was the one that was in the Hueco Mundo with Rukia the most, on a rescue mission." She explained. Hitsugaya shunpo in front of us, arms crossed, staring strictly at Rem. "Why are you here, Rem? You need rest." He said coldly at her. Rem leaned onto him, resting her head on his shoulder, "I know. I'm going to rest now, Tōshirō." Wrapping arm an around her, he lead her away, "Oh. Ukitake, she's waiting for you. Be her knight." She said with a faint smile. I nodded, "I will bring her home, Rem. You can count on that." I said, as Hitsugaya escorted Rem away. Nilda looked to me, "I will notify Grimmjow of the time the rescue mission will take place. Along with that, telling Hitsugaya of it also." She said.

I agreed, "Then I shall get in contact with Rukia and Ichigo." I said as Nilda walked away, I gave a heavy sigh. Things were turning out the way I hoped. As I turned away, the doors appeared again. My eyes widened, thoughts raced through my mind. 'Who could this be? Maiko? Mamoru?' I thought, as I pulled out my zapakutō. The doors opened, smoke and bright light filled my view. Out walked six figures, lead by a thin lanky figure. I recognized a tall figure with bright orange spiky hair, a shorter figure stood next to the figure. I quickly sheathed my zanpakutō, "Ukitake-taichou!" Said the shorter figure. I smiled Rukia, and then I glanced over the small group and noticed someone I never saw before. "Sir, this is Tatsuya Maikano." She said introducing the lean figure. The smoke vanished and a girl with waist length green hair, wearing a Shihakushō. She bowed, "A pleasure to meet you, Taichou." I blinked in disbelief, "Your name is Tatsuya Maikano?" I asked, completely shocked. "Yes. I have a lot to explain. But first, I need to see Kisanagi Rem. She'll know who I am and the problems you all will face soon enough." She said.

**YAY! I'm sorry everyone for the long wait. A lot of things have been happing and my internet decided to make things worse by not letting me post new chapters. I will try to post more often. See you guys next time! Laterz!**


	12. So The Rescue Begins

**A Healer Of The Hearts**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach or any of its character. But I DO own the plot of this story and my original character, Tatsuya Maiko. This story was a request by Alex Rosario! I hope you like it, Axel!!_

Ukitake's POV

I stood there absorbing all what I just took in. "Wait a minute. You're telling me that you're Tatsuya Maikano." I said, then my thoughts became in a whirl. Rukia looked questionable to me, "Taichou? Is everything alright?" She asked. I gave a heavy sigh, "It's a long story, and it'll take some explaining to do on my part and Rem's." I said, glancing to the ground.

The sound of feet came to my ears, "If you need to speak with Rem, you can't. Right now I restricted her to her room for bed rest, she'll be able to speak to you tomorrow or you can speak to me personally." Said Hitsugaya, arms crossed over his chest. "Hey Tōshirō." Ichigo said, raising his hand to greet the young taichou. A vein popped on the young taichou's forehead, "Its Hitsugaya-taichou!" Scolded Tōshirō, glaring sharply at Kurosaki. I put my hand to my forehead, rubbing it to relieve the stress on my thoughts, "Okay. Maikano, please explain what is going on before I get thrown into a loop, if I haven't already." I said closing my eyes, giving a heavy sigh.

Maikano nodded, "Well. Rem-sama and Unohana didn't seal away me like they thought or what they probably told you. What they sealed away was her Zapakutō's evil intentions." She explained. Rukia glanced back, "You didn't tell us that, Maikano." Said Rukia. Maikano turned away with a sad look on her face, "I didn't think that was nessesary. Anyway," Stated Maikano turning back to face us, "So, when they sealed Chiyu-shin's 'Maikano' verison, I separated from Maiko to give her a happy life. Free from any pain and guilt she would have if she knew why they sealed her full power." Said Maikano. She wrapped her arms around herself like Maiko did moments ago, "If I knew this would cause her pain and grief, I would have never separated from her."

I walked over to her and pulled her close. "Maikano." I said, her eyes turned up at me, tears on the brink of falling, I simply wiped them from her face, "You had good intentions for her. You didn't know it turned out this way, nonetheless that Mamoru took her." I said. Then her eyes turned harsh, "Mamoru!" she spat, then her face whirled to Hitsugaya-taichou, "Mamoru is the one at hand of this?" She continued harshly. I blinked in confusion at her, "What has you upset, Maikano?" Asked Orihime. Maikano stepped out of my arms, "He is the only one that can fully activate Maiko's True Bankai." She stated.

Hitsugaya snorted, "True Bankai? There's nothing of such." He said. Then Kurotsuchi Mayuri-taichou walked up, "Not necessarily true, Hitsugaya-taichou." Said Mayuri, while holding up that finger with the long fingernail. The white faced taichou glanced to Maikano, "I thought I sensed your reitsu here, Maikano." She just gave grunt, "If you know so much about Maiko, then speak Mayuri." She said coldly, crossing her arms over her chest. Uryuu, Ichigo, and Hitsugaya exchanged glances while Mayuri spoke of something dealing with Hueco Mundo and reitsu clashing together in a proud tone of course. "Wrong!" snapped Maikano holding up her hand clenched with her thumb pointed downward. Mayuri glared at her, "Then what is your theory, woman." He snarled coldly. Hitsugaya groaned, "Both of you shut it, we don't have time to fool around. Maiko is counting on us to get her back." He said, Maikano quickly added, "It won't be that easy, Hitsugaya. Mamoru has created something in the Hueco Mundo far greater than the Espada." "You sound as if you're afraid, woman," Snarled a voice. Everyone's eyes turned to see Grimmjow and Nilda, along with Rem standing between them.

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed; opening his mouth to scold her, but Rem held her hand up and he silenced himself. Maikano rushed forward and got on her knees bowing deeply at Rem's feet, "Please forgive me, Rem-sama. I should have taken better care of things! It wouldn't turned out this way if-." Started Maikano, but was interrupted by Rem pulling her to her feet. "Maikano. Quite apologizing for something that couldn't help, it was bound to come around sooner or later." Said Rem, with a tired smile. Rem looked to me; her eyes reflected back to me my emotions; sorrow, guilt, and tiredness beyond belief. "The other taichous are waiting for you all at the gate to the Hueco Mundo. Please be careful. All of you, I don't want to loose any comrades to this abomination of Aizen's." Said Rem.

Hitsugaya stomped over to her, "How many times do I have to take you back to your room! You need rest! You are no good at fighting without any rest, Kisanagi!" Scolded Hitsugaya. "Aye-ya! Tōshirō!" Started Rem, but Hitsugaya stopped, "Don't try to get out of your rest! Come on. This time, stay in your bed! If I have to come back to make you stay there, I'll…." He said, then paused before continuing again, "I'll put beets in every dish you ask for, understand." Rem's eyes grew wide, then drew in sharp, "You wouldn't dare." She said.

Hitsugaya mouth twisted into a smirk, Rem shuffled off before hissing a word or two at him. I simply chuckled at the two's little spat, Hitsugaya turned to me, "Let's get moving before Kenpachi-taichou becomes restless." He said. Everyone agreed, we all started heading for the East Gate, "You still haven't told us your theory on Maiko's current state." Scolded Mayuri to Maikano. She gave him a sharp glare, "It's not that hard to think about. Her Zanpakutō gained control over her body and mind, releasing itself into the form called 'Maikano'. Chiyu-shin's power will be amplified only in the Hueco Mundo because of the heavy reitsu there, not the clashing reitsu." She begun, "Along with that, Mamoru altered Chiyu-shin's memories to hate Shinigami, were in fact, Chiyu-shin went out of control before to due the abundant Hollow reitsu at the time."

I thought for a minute, "So, Chiyu-shin is absorbing all of the Hollow's reitsu making itself think we're the enemies became Mamoru switch out its memories with some of his? It makes some sense, but what about Maiko herself? Can't she explain to her Zanpakutō the truth?" I said. Maikano glanced to me, "If it were that easy. All Maiko knows of the shinigami is two things. Rem was her taichou, and you are her taichou and love." She stated, "Chiyu-shin is having a hard time distinguishing the memories it has and Maiko's. You might be the possible answer because you have some of her memories still." Grimmjow stopped, "How would you know about that, girl?" He snarled. Maikano looked to him, "Maiko is me, I am Maiko. I'm her damn other half, you idiot!" She snapped. We shortly arrived after a spat or two from Grimmjow and Maikano or with Mayuri and Maikano.

Nilda was waiting at the gate with her arms crossed and an even crosser look of her face, "You all are late." She said without any emotion, and then let out a heavy sigh while pulling out a couple papers, "Alright. Rem has instructed me to split everyone into teams. Team One; myself, Soi Fon, Byakuya, Shunsui. Team Two; Grimmjow, Kenpachi, Ukitake, Hitsugaya. And Team Three; which will be staying here to guard the Seireitei if need be; Rem, Yamamoto-Soutaichou, Unohana, and Komamura. The fourth team will be Ichigo and the rest of the Ryoka, along with Maikano." She said, "Also to add to that, team one, I'll be leading you in, team two, will be Grimmjow. The reason for this is because we have more interaction with the Hueco Mundo and it's inhabitants then you all, this is for precautions and a quick rescue, avoid fighting, but do so if absolute necessary." Stated Nilda.

Shifting the papers, she continued once again, "You all must stay together with your team; we can not stray from each other, even for an enemy. The Hueco Mundo has many unseen traps left from Aizen, I do not know what kinds Mamoru has set for us. Maiko has left us a time window hopefully. If not, we will continue on. Alright. Everyone I wish you well, and please come home. From the desk of Fifth Division Taichou, Hitsugaya Yamamoto-Kisanagi Rem." Said Nilda then rolled up the papers and placed them in her taichou haori.

She glanced over us, and then turned away, "Step back. I haven't opened a door to Hueco Mundo in quite some time." She said, closing her eyes. She began breathing in deeply holding her hands together in the sign of the dragon. Then she separated her hands as if she was pushing away anything on her sides and a line cut through the air in front of her. She grunted and the line begun to separate and with one last grunt the door to the Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow walked over to her, Nilda was panting, and she glanced up to him, saying between pants, "I haven't done this in awhile." Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, "Don't become weak, Nilda." He said. Her eyes narrowed, "Care to repeat that, Grimmjow." She said straighten herself. He smirked at her, "Alright. Let's go." He said. And with that we entered the vast Hueco Mundo. Please wait for me, Maiko. I am coming to save you.

**YAY! They're on their way! If you want to know who are all in the teams here it is:**

**Team One**

Nilda

Soi fon

Byakuya

Shunsui

**Team Two**

Grimmjow

Kenpachi

Ukitake

Hitsugaya

**Team Three**

Rem

Shigekuni Yamamoto

Retsu Unohana

Sajin Komamura

**Team Four**

Ichigo

Uyruu

Orihime

Chad

Rukia

Maikano

**Read and Review everyone!! Laterz!!**


	13. New and Old Introductions

**A Healer Of The Hearts**

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach or any of its character. But I DO own the plot of this story and my original character, Tatsuya Maiko. This story was a request by Alex Rosario! I hope you like it, Axel!!_

Ukitake's POV

The Hueco Mundo is as pale and ghostly as the taichous previously spoke about when Orihime needed rescue. The crescent moon hung in a black sky never moving from its lonely spot. The white sands seemed endless to me, even when the small white that blew through. I could see the castle of Aizen's in the far distance, mostly rumble. Grimmjow and Hitsugaya stood silently with serious expressions, expect for Kenpachi, who in fact had the creepiest grin on his features. "We need to move towards the castle as quickly as possible." Said Grimmjow, breaking the silence.

Kenpachi grumbled, "Looks like Nilda's team is already moving." He grunted. I glanced towards the south side of the castle, about midway; a dust cloud was stirring up. "It seems they came into contact with one of the resting traps that were still set for when Ichigo and his team came through to save Orihime." Said Hitsugaya. Kenpachi started to chuckled, "Well then we can't let them have all the fun." He stated. A high pitched scream cut through the air to our ears, "Maiko!" I yelled, instantly thinking she was harmed. While I begun to shunpo towards the castle, "Ukitake!" I heard Hitsugaya yell. They quickly caught up with me, "You damn idiot! That was Nilda using her powers!" Scolded Grimmjow, shunpo next to me.

Hitsugaya seized me by my arm and pulled me back, and then something jumped high out of the sand; taking Hitsugaya and Grimmjow with it. Grimmjow and Hitsugaya skidded away, hanging in the air, from the sand cover towering enemy. When the sand completely fell all was left was a boy, that couldn't be any older than twelve. He wore white pants and a white high collared shirt with long bell sleeves. His blond hair was tied up in a high ponytail, which swayed lightly, a pair of long white looking ears poked from the sides of his head. He smirked while his arms were crossed over his chest; his gold eyes only gleamed at us. "You must be Ukitake." He said. I glared at him, "I am. Where is Maiko!" I snapped, taking a step. He immediately twisted his smirked into a crazed look, eyes wide and full of evil intent, "Well, I'm Felipe**1**, prepare to die for my Maikano!" He shouted, pulling out a katana zapakuto at his hip.

I unsheathed my zapakuto as he charged, but Kenpachi cut in, his reitsu blazing high. "Kenpachi!" I said. "How strong are you really, boy?" Chuckled Kenpachi. "Outta of my way, Shinigami." Spat Felipe, slamming Kenpachi back. "Ismal, my Lope Osvaldo**2**!" A bright light flashed and quickly vanished, Felipe had transformed into a thin, white wolf form. The crazed smirk appeared again, while he flexed his clawed hands, "Now let's see if you can keep up with me, Shinigami." He mocked, slamming into Felipe full force, the young boy only grimace at Kenpachi's strenght. Grimmjow was growing restless, "Finish this bastard off, Zaraki! We don't have time fooling around with weaklings! There'll be stronger ones at the castle!" Snarled Grimmjow. Kenpachi frowned, "My comrade is right. You are no fun for me, boy." Said Kenpachi, finishing the fight with a quick flex of his reitsu, and which sent Felipe flying hard into the sand.

I looked to where Felipe had crash landed from Kenpachi's light assault. This boy couldn't be any younger than twelve and here he is fighting a battle, this greatly pains my heart. Felipe rose out of the sands, "Why do you want to save someone that doesn't want to be saved, you idiots?!" He growled, while he charged Kenpachi, in which Kenpachi had grew bored of the boy, only to fling him hard by slamming his arm into Felipe. "Do you have a death wish, idiot? You're out matched, just get out of our way or be killed by our hands. I have no interest in fighting weaklings." Scolded Kenpachi. Felipe coughed from the impact, "No. I will defend for my Maikano!" He said.

I stepped towards him, "Why do you defend for her? She is a Shinigami herself, where you are an Espada, do you not hate Shinigami?" I asked. Felipe grumbled, "Because Mamoru picked me and found out I'm not as strong as he thought I was. So he sentenced me to death for being weak, but Maikano-sama stepped in and said I would be useful for her." He said, gripping the sands under his hands, glaring at the ground. "She told me not to come out here to fight the Shinigami that were coming for her, but I couldn't stand to see you come and take her away from me! She saved me, so I was to save her! It's my duty to save her, and I have to honor her! By saving her from that disgusting bastard Mamoru!" He yelled.

I smiled at him; he quickly turned his glaring eyes to me, "Why are you smiling! You're enjoying my pain?! All of you shinigami are the same!" He snarled. I shook my head, "No. I'm not smiling because of your pain, Felipe. I want to save Maiko as much as you do." I said. He stood up, "So you are that shinigami she always talked about. Look, she's locked away; Mamoru thinks something happened while she was in the Seireitei briefly. He has five Espada at his call, be careful for the third one, he faster than any of us. He is a reincarnation of the old Fourth Espada of Aizen's. He'll be after you because he wants Maikano to himself-Ugh!" He said then a sword plunged through his throat, blood splattered across the white sand.

A black hair man with a single white horn poking out on the left side and a fang curled under his left eye, dressed in a bright green eyes look down on the bleeding Felipe, "Shut up and bleed. You're not supposed to betray your kind." He said, and then removed his blade from the dying Espada. He looked to me, "You have one warning. Do not come any further or you all will be killed." With that he vanished, leaving his comrade to dying horribly and slowly. Felipe looked to me, "That who….I was trying….to warn you…about. He is….Ulquiorra Cifer." He explained, with that the boy who loved Maikano died.

I stared at the dead young Espada boy. That's all I could do, "Grimmjow, can you do me a favor? I want you to bury him." I asked. Grimmjow glared at me, "What?! You want me to do want? Oh hell no! Tell me why the fuck you want to bury the bastard that wanted to kill you because….Grr. Fine." He said after I gave him a stern look that Rem would have gave him if she was here, "Damn Ukitake…Looking like Rem….Pain in the ass." He snarled.

After Grimmjow finished, I glanced over Felipe's resting place, gave a small prayer and went on our way. We reached the castle, but it seemed there was no other way in. "Ya won't be able ta get in da castle down 'ere. Ya 'ave ta go through else 'ere." Said a child's voice we turned around to see two larger hollows accommanied by a much younger and shorter little girl hollow with a broken mask. "Are you Itsygo's friends?" She asked.

I blinked at the girl, "You wouldn't be Nel would you?" I asked.

**1: Felipe means Lover of Horses**

**2: "Ismal, my Lope Osvaldo" means "God will hear, my Wolf Divine Ruler."**

**

* * *

  
**

**YAY! I brought in the lovely and cute Nel Tu Oderschvank! Awww my little Felipe has died….or has he? Hmmm.**

**Felipe: You mean to tell me I only get a few paragraphs and that's it! I'm alive aren't I?! I'll come back right?!!**

**Me: Um Yeah. I mean uh. Grimmjow! Nilda!**

**Grimmjow: Read, bitches.**

**Nilda: Review, comrades.**

**Me: See you guys laterz!**

**Felipe: Hey! You didn't answer me! HEY!**


	14. Deeper We Go

A Healer Of The Hearts

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach or any of its character. But I DO own the plot of this story and my original character, Tatsuya Maiko. This story was a request by Alex Rosario! I hope you like it, Axel!!_

Nel gave a giggle, "Yup!" She said as she had placed one of her chubby fingers in her mouth. She gave Ukitake a large toothy smile, "Is Itsygo wit you guys?" She asked. Ukitake shook his head, "He's with the others. Could you show us how to get in the castle, Nel-chan?" Asked Ukitake, hoping she could. Nel pondered for a minute then faced her friends, "Do you guys rememba where da door is?" She said. Everyone sweatdrop expect for Nel, "Um Nel-sama. It's underneath us." Stated the tall thin Hollow, Nel tilted her head at him, "Really?" She said brightly. The larger Hollow stepped over and dug his fingers deep into the sands under them. He grunted several times before the sand started to slid off whatever he was lifting. We quickly moved off what appears to be a white slab door, "I can't hold it much longer, Shinigami!" He said. Nel trotted down the opening and everyone quickly followed the child Hollow. With a slam, everything became darkness.

Ukitake's POV

I heard a grumble what sounded like Hitsugaya's, followed my Grimmjow's grow; "Where the hell is the damn light!" Growled Grimmjow. "I thought cats could see in the dark." I heard Kenpachi comment about Grimmjow's abilities. I sighed heavily, in which a bright light filled the room, "Sorry bout dat Shindagame." Said Nel trotting over to us, "Da way ta the uppa level is dis way." She said pointing down a long corridor. It seemed to stretch on for awhile, "You guys are idiots…." I heard a voice echo. I looked to the others, Grimmjow was looking around to see if it was an enemy; along with Kenpachi. Hitusgaya merely grunted, "So he didn't die." He stated. I quirked an eyebrow, "Felipe?" I said. Then right when I said his name he shunpoed in front of me, "Good guess, Shinigami." He said. I took to quick note that this Felipe wasn't the one we had buried outside, he appeared stronger and more built for speed and combat than compared to the lean and lanky one we met earlier, "He was my zanpakutō. I had a feeling if I showed my colors; Cifer would step in to kill me." He stated. Hitsugaya smirked, "Good thinking. Now what are your true colors?" Said Hitsugaya, still on guard ready for an attack from him. Felipe sighed, "I said before, I only wish to see my Maiko free. Mamoru is doing this to get the powers Rem gave her." He said. Hitsugaya chuckled, "What powers?" Felipe quirked his eyebrow at Hitsugaya's obscured question, "The Pantera Lio Bell, the center of all Kisanagi Rem's powers!" He stated. I blinked, then looked to Grimmjow and Hitsugaya as they exchanged looks, Grimmjow begun to roar with laughter. Hitsugaya put his hand to his bridge of his nose, I sweatdropped, then faced Felipe, "Let me explain their reasons for those actions. You see, it wasn't used to hold her power, but to keep it at bay. Rem-san never used it like that." I explained. Felipe's eyes widened, "What?! It's not?!! Oh no. This can't be good. If Mamoru finds out about that piece of information, he'll surely kill Maiko when he gets the chance." Said Felipe, obviously worried for Maiko's well-being.

I had a feeling that was going to happen; I silently thanked Rem for buying Maiko some time so we could save her. Grimmjow let out another grumble, "We better get moving. Kurosaki is already ahead of us. Nilda says there will be some Vasto lordes, but they're not as strong as they use to be with Aizen. Cheap knock offs." He said, crossing his arms. I nodded, "Then let's keep moving." I ordered. Everyone agreed, "May I join your party?" I heard Felipe's voice cut through the air, I looked to him, then to the others, mainly Hitsugaya. He sighed heavily, "If Rem was here, she would scold me for not allowing it. Look, if you betray us. I will be the one to cut that skinny neck of yours, you understand me, Espada?" Said Hitsugaya, coldly stating his result if Felipe did betray us. Felipe nodded his head quickly, "Yes, sir!" Said Felipe; which it might have answered any of Hitsugaya's doubts. I did feel slightly uneasy about Felipe, but at the same time not. He led us down the corridor and watched for any Vasto lordes that may appear. I had this gut feeling that we shouldn't proceed any further, but Grimmjow and Kenpachi urged on. Hitsugaya, Felipe, and I hung behind them so those two could have their fun. In which they did, slashing through any Gillians that decided to take them on.

I sighed heavily, glancing to Hitsugaya. He had other things on his mind, I smiled; "Are you thinking about Rem-san, Tōshirō?" I said, he jumped at my voice. He hung his head a little, he was caught and he knew it, "I'm just worried about her fighting. Soutaichou will say something, but she'll figure out a way around it." He said. Grimmjow growled at Hitsugaya, "She's stronger than you take her for. After all this time, you still underestimate her? What a fucking idiot." He growled. Kenpachi laughed broadly, "You talk as if you know the woman better than her own husband, Grimmjow!" He roared as he cut another Gillian down. Grimmjow and Hitsugaya glared at Kenpachi, I laughed. Felipe looked at me, with a complete lost look on his face. We finally reached the main hall, only to be greeted by the other teams. Nilda walked quickly over to Grimmjow, "Grimmjow. Did you come across any Espada?" She stated then her eyes darted to Felipe, "Who is this thing?" She continued. Grimmjow mused, "Just a little pet of Maiko's apparently." He said jerking a thumb at Felipe. Felipe glared at Grimmjow, "What did you just call me?!" Snarled Felipe. Nilda quirked an eyebrow at Grimmjow, I chuckled at Felipe's reaction. Shunsui walked over to me, "So where do we go from here?" He asked. I glanced around the large domed hall, "This is where we would come speak to Aizen after our missions." Said Nilda, answering Shunsui's question, "It's his throne room." I saw what seemed to be a large white throne, no adornment or anything. It was just simple and plain.

Ichigo's group finally arrived, Nel had quickly trotted over to Ichigo, clinging to his leg, "She's close!" I heard Maikano say, followed by what sounded like laughter from two people. "Looky, looky what we have here, sister." Said one voice. "Yohohoho. How cute. They recruited the weakling of a traitor." Added another. Two girls lands on the arms of the large throne. One hunched over as the other squatted. The girl that hunched over had long wavy blue hair with a single white bang, "I'm Judesca. It's a pleasure to meet you, Shinigami and Traitor." She said, her eyes flashed at us. The girl that squatted begun to laugh; she was the opposite of her sister, white wavy hair with single blue bang, "Heheh, I'm Hadesca. So, Shinigami. Have you come here seeking to save that girl, Maikano whatever her name is?" Said Hadesca. I growled to myself, "Yes. We are." I stated. The sisters laughed, "You shinigami are such idiots!" Said Judesca. Hadesca raised her hand, and on command a dark line split across the air. When it went apart, Hollows spilled out, roaring and bellowing loudly. Then a hand shoved me forward, I glanced back, it was Nilda, "We'll handle them. You and your team keep going." She ordered bluntly. I nodded, "Team Ukitake! Move on!" I commanded. Hitsugaya and Felipe proceeded, but Grimmjow and Kenpachi stayed, "Grimmjow! Kenpachi!" Growled Nilda, she turned away from the two battle hungry captains to the others, "Maikano. Shunsui. Take their spots on Ukitake's team." She ordered. Maikano and Shunsui nodded and shunpoed over to us, "Okay, let's move." I stated again. My team took only a few steps before the Espada sisters intervened. Nilda and Grimmjow crashed into them, "GO!" Roared Nilda and Grimmjow in union. We shunpoed quickly out of the war zoned throne room.

**Not much going on here. There will be next chapter. Just hang tight everyone! Grimmjow take it away!**

**Grimmjow: Read and Review, damn it.**

**Nilda: Grimmjow….**

**Grimmjow: *grumbles* Please.**

**Me: See you guys later!**


	15. Seeing Her Again Makes Her Sing Louder

A Healer Of The Hearts

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach or any of its character. But I DO own the plot of this story and my original character, Tatsuya Maiko. This story was a request by Alex Rosario! I hope you like it, Axel!!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

As we rushed down the hall, I could hear singing. Mournful singing, the words were garbled by the walls, but the tune sound sad to me. Like as if someone was crying. I glanced over to Hitsugaya; he still had a worry look from before when I spoke to him about Rem. He was right; I wouldn't be surprised if she's fighting right now. That woman can be so hard headed sometimes, but that what makes people like Maiko admire her. I always wondered, how a woman as fiery and spirited as her, has a calm snow/ice based zanpakutō to marry an icy strict captain like Hitsugaya. I guess opposites attract. Maikano's voice cut through my thoughts,

"This hallway is getting ridiculous!" She complained.

Felipe answered her complaint, "These halls are made this was to intimidate anyone that dares interrupt Mamoru."

We came out in a larger opening than the throne room. It was much, much larger than the throne room and had a large skylight. By the looks of it, it had to be a training room or something due to all the rocks and high cliffs. The white sand beneath my feet was nothing like the sand outside, it was much firmer and not as dusty. I heard a gasp from Felipe, which turned my head to him. He had a very crossed face and his hands were tightly clenched, he was shaking at the sight of something. I followed his gaze to two tall towers about center of the room. There hanging by two ropes tied to her wrists was Maiko unconscious.

"Maiko!" I screamed.

I couldn't believe it. There she was. Unharmed and unprotected by the enemy. I shunpo ahead of the group; ignoring the calls of Hitsugaya. I stopped below Maiko looking up at her quiet face. I leapt high up to her, she didn't move. I touched her face, cradling her head in my head. Her eyes fluttered open. She blinked at me several times before jerking her head up.

"What are you guys doing here?!" She screamed, "You have to get out of here! It's a trap!"

A light laugh reached my ears; I turned around to see Mamoru shunpo in front of me, about to high kick me. I dodged only to get side kick by him away from Maiko.

Mamoru drew closer to Maiko, "Foolish aren't they, my dear other half." Said Mamoru; in a mocking tone to the tied Maiko. As he cradled Maiko's chin, Maiko spat at him, hitting his cheek. I cursed as I regained my composer. Hitsugaya rushed over to me with something in his hand.

"Ukitake!" I heard a voice come from his hand. Hitsugaya handed off a transmitter to me; I held it up to my ear.

"Yes?" I said.

"Mamoru was tricking us. Once you guys left, Mamoru attacked us with millions of weak Hollows. Mamoru use that as a diversion to tail you. Ukitake, I've sent several of my suborinates to assist you. You'll surely recognize them. And do me a favor; keep Grimmjow from killing the leader of that team." I heard Rem say. Sounds of thuds came from the opposite side of the room, then an explosion. Nilda, Grimmjow, and the others had joined us. Maikano smirked at Nilda and Grimmjow as they drug the fallen Arrancar behind them.

"Stupid Shinigami. You never give up, do you? Maiko. It's time for you to show them the True Bankai. Sing for us, Maiko Chiyu-shin!" Commanded Mamoru.

"No! Not anymore! Please stop this! If you do you will not only kill everyone in the Seireitei, but yourself as well!" Said Maiko and with that her head went limp again. She brought it up slowly again, her eyes seemed soulless and her features held no emotion. She begun singing a ballad and a dragon appeared. The more she sung the more visible the dragon got.

"Maiko!" I yelled. She couldn't hear me. Mamoru turned to look down at me with the most sadistic grin and evil in his eyes.

"Finally! I will be able to walk the Earth like I was supposed to! I will gain all my powers back and destroy the Seireitei once and for all!" He roared, laughing. "Soon that power of the True Bankai will belong to me!" At the last of the mournful song, the dragon form burst into small orbs of pink, and surrounded Maiko. Mamoru looked down at me again, "Ulquiorra, take care of these fools. The preparations for the True Bankai are drawing closer." Ordered Mamoru.

The Arrancar that 'killed' Felipe before appeared; he bowed to Mamoru, "Yes, and my lord, may I do whatever I please to destroy them?" He said. Mamoru waved it off.

"Yes. Do whatever you please, Ulquiorra." Said Mamoru; seeming bored by this question. A larger orb surrounded Mamoru and Maiko, and then vanished deeper into the castle.

Something triggered in my head to move out of the way, once I did, Ulquiorra smashed a fist in the place I once was. Pieces of rock and sand flew into the air, as he turned his emotionless eyes to me. Felipe and Grimmjow jumped in between Ulquiorra and me.

Shunsui touched my shoulder, "Let them handle him. We have to keep moving." He said.

Nilda shunpo to the farthest wall, drew in a deep breath, held it and let out an ear piercing screech. The wall collapsed and Nilda glanced back at the fighting Grimmjow.

"Don't dilly dally around, Grimmjow. We have things to take care of. Kill that imposter of an Arrancar and come along." Said Nilda, then turned to me and nodded. I followed after her. Maikano rushed next to me, then everyone else. This was starting to be drawn out to long, I don't know if Maiko can handle this. Then out of no where four people shunpo in front of us. We stopped; I was shocked to see that Rem's elite team of Shinigami was in front of us.

A white haired woman put her hands on her hip, giving us a goofy grin, "Good, we caught up with you. See guys. I told you they went in the east wing. Some sense of direction you have there Aries!" She scolded at a spiky red haired boy, who hair could rival Renji's. The blond woman's brown eyes flickered over us.

"Athena. Rem-taichou told us to scout ahead for Ukitake-taichou's teams." Said a meek, black haired woman.

The white haired woman sighed, "Alright. Ukitake-taichou, we're the 5th Division Elite Assassination Squad is at your service till we retrieve Maiko-fukutaichou and safely return to the Seireitei." She said; saluting to me.

I nodded, "But what are your names?" I said. I never knew the 5th Division had an Assassination Squad. I guess Rem organized it after Aizen left and she took title as Taichou. The blond grinned at me.

"I am Athena Wolfguard. The red head boy over there is, Aries Gustv. The black haired girl behind me is, Artemis Cloudwright. And lastly, the silver haired boy that's scouting and mapping ahead is, Hermes Flygrave." She said, bowing to me. Then she and her team vanished. Grimmjow growled.

"Rem using lowly Privaron Espada." He grumbled.

Hitsugaya glared at him, "Shut your mouth, Grimmjow. After all, she was the one that begged for you and the other Arrancar to be apart of the Seireitei. So don't complain." He scolded. Grimmjow was covered in blood and cuts.

Nilda moved over to him, checking him out. Despite how they act towards each other, they stay around each other all the time. Even live together. Grimmjow waved her off, but she only glared at him and she pressed on one of his wounds. He hissed and growled at her, she scolded him. I couldn't help, but to laugh at their squabble. This made me think of Maiko so much more, it hurt not having her here; Mamoru is going to suffer down to every inch of his being for hurting my Maiko. My…Yes. That was right. She is mine as and I am her's.

* * *

**The song Maiko is singing the part that the woman sings in the song **_'Vater Unser, Pt. 2 (Psalm 23)' _**by **_E Nomine._

**OMG! Sorry everyone for not updating. I'm working on it now that I got my head back on. Anyway enjoy. TTYL!**


End file.
